Dangerous
by JulyBooth
Summary: Uma flecha, um traficante... uma heroína


_Disclamier: Arrow não me pertence, infelizmente :')_

* * *

><p>Ela tremia, mas sabia que era o certo a fazer, nunca tinha acertado o alvo antes, não que ela e Oliver não tivessem tentado diversas vezes. Mas agora não tinha bolinha de tênis ou alvo espalhados pelo esconderijo, a ameaça era real. E ela era a única que podia ser a heroína, Starling City estava em suas mãos. Agora mais do que nunca.<p>

Ela mirou mais uma vez para o homem que tinha uma arma apontada para sua cabeça, o suor escorria por sua face e a respiração estava acelerada. Ela não podia errar, sabia disso, havia apenas uma flecha. Ela se atreveu a olhar para o lado e ver Oliver amarrado numa cadeira, estava sem o capuz e a mascara, seu rosto marcado por horas de torturas. Diggle estava desacordado ao lado e Sara não muito longe também estava caída, e ela não pode ver se ela ainda estava viva.

O homem ainda sorria diabolicamente para ela. Ele não passava de mais um traficante da cidade, mas que estava preparado para o Arqueiro. _Dangerous_, era seu nome, e todos o temiam. Agora ele esperava que a frágil mulher na sua frente desse um passo, mas sua cara de deboche mostrava claramente que ele sentiria satisfação em matá-la.

- Estou esperando que solte a flecha... Felicity. – Disse ele com os olhos em chamas.

- Por que toda essa matança? Não faz sentido. – Falou ela tentando distraí-lo. – Você sabia que seus negócios iam mal. O que fez matar tanto comparsas?

- Eu não ligo para eles, eu queria pegar vocês. – Falou ele e inclinou a cabeça para um lado. – Você era meu primeiro alvo, mas seu protetor me impediu.

- Eu sei cuidar de mim. – Falou Felicity e apontou a flecha para o coração dele.

Felicity não desviou os olhos do seu adversário, mas ela pôde sentir o olhar de Oliver em suas costas e podia dizer que ele expressava um olhar de reconhecimento pela sua fala. A mesma fala que causou uma discussão algumas semanas antes...

**_[Flashback on] _**

_- Oliver, eu não preciso de você no meu pé todo da hora. – Disse ela exasperada._

_- Felicity. – Disse ele e parou no meio do esconderijo e passou a mão na cabeça tirando o capuz. – Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que meus inimigos podem se vingar de mim através de você?_

_- E quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que eu posso cuidar de mim?_

_Ela o encarou com fúria, assim como ele. Ambos travando um duelo com o olhar, o ambiente ficou repentinamente tenso. Diggle, que tinha chegado pouco antes e ouviu a briga desde o começo, saiu antes que fosse percebido, ele não aguentava mais ver isso, e com o pensamento de que parecia o pai das duas crianças fechou a porta do esconderijo. _

_- Você não pode se defender, Felicity. É por isso que tem a mim e ao Diggle._

_- Culpa sua, que não deixa o Diggle me ensinar lutas e se recusou veementemente a me ensinar Arco e Flecha. – Disse ela birrenta._

_- Você podia se machucar._

_- Helena também e mesmo assim você a ensinou._

_- Porque ela não era tão importante quanto você. – Falou ele e deu um passo na direção dela. – Você não percebe? Ficar perto de mim te põe em risco e de todas as pessoas você, Felicity, é a mais importante. _

_Com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta de surpresa, Felicity não previu o próximo passo de Oliver e só sentiu seus lábios serem prensados pelo dele. _

_O beijo foi calmo no início, mas só por poucos segundos quando os dois perceberam que isso já deveria ter ocorrido há muito tempo. Com um afastar leve dos braços dela, Oliver se distanciou, mas manteve sua testa colada na dela, as respirações aos poucos voltando ao normal._

_- Por que você fez isso? – Perguntou ela trêmula._

_- Para você desistir do arco e flecha. – Disse ele e sorriu._

_- Acho que você tem que se esforçar mais um pouco, Ollie. – Ela disse e testou o apelido dele. E para sua surpresa ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso, o deixando ainda mais jovem._

_- Vindo de você, esse apelido é ainda mais bonito. Licity. – Provocou ele. _

_Ela o olhou nos olhos e sorriu, e com uma tapa carinhosa ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o puxou para um novo beijo._

**_[Flashback off] _**

Oliver tentava aos pouco soltar os braços da corda, o que estava difícil, principalmente por achar que tinha uma ou duas costelas quebradas, da onde se localizava podia ver que Sara estava desmaiada, pois podia ver seu peito subindo e descendo. O que o deixou mais tranquilo, Diggle também estava desacordado e pela primeira vez ele agradeceu por ter ensinado Felicity a atirar flechas, mesmo achando que ela não conseguiria acertar _Dangerous._

E mesmo no meio do caos ele sorriu ao lembrar das aulas que tiveram no esconderijo.

**_[Flashback on] _**

_- Licity, você tem que continuar batendo na água. – Disse ele paciente._

_- Mas eu já faço isso há três semanas. Com o Roy você não demorou tanto. – Disse ela e fez beicinho._

_- Você sabe o porquê, eu não queria que ele quebrasse mais minhas tigelas. – Falou divertido._

_- HEY... – Gritou Roy do outro lado da sala. – Você é rico, podia comprar uma fábrica de tigelas._

_Todos começaram a rir e por um momento Felicity observou o quanto a vontade Oliver ficava na presença deles, sem o peso dos segredos. E isso encheu o peito dela de felicidade e amor, essas últimas semanas eles se conheceram melhor e chegaram a um acordo, se eles estavam juntos ou não ela sempre seria alvo de algum bandido, pois era a mais "frágil" do grupo. _

_- Felicity! – Chamou Oliver a tirando do devaneio. _

_- Oi? Desculpe. _

_- Você está preparada?_

_- Sim. _

_- Ok. _

_Ele pegou o arco e o entregou a ela. Com passos ansiosos Felicity foi até a parede que ficava no final do esconderijo, onde um alvo estava pintado. Ela sorria como se tivesse ganhado o melhor presente de natal. Oliver chegou logo depois com as flechas e se posicionou atrás dela e com um sussurro falou ao pé do ouvido dela:_

_- Segure o arco na posição, Felicity._

_Com o arrepio que percorreu todo seu corpo ela sentiu todos os sentidos em alerta. E como foi instruída, ela pegou o arco com a mão esquerda e se posicionou. Oliver lhe entregou a flecha e com a mão em sua cintura e outra na sua mão direita ele colocou a flecha no arco e puxou até seu limite e com um sussurro falou:_

_- Solte!_

_Felicity soltou, mas não precisou olhar e ver que tinha errado o alvo, porque no momento ela estava hipnotizada pelo olhar de Oliver, ele sorriu vitorioso._

_- Você errou. – Disse convencido._

_- Você me distraiu. _

_Ele não disse nada, apenas colou seus lábios e a beijou docemente, mas antes das coisas esquentarem escutaram o grito de Sara:_

_- AHHH, POR FAVOR, ENCONTREM UM QUARTO. _

**_[Fashback off]_**

Sabendo que não teria muito tempo para o traficante cansar da brincadeira, Roy se esquivou por meio dos destroços e se aproximou de onde Felicity e o bandido estavam. Ele viu seus outros amigos, mas todos indefesos e viu que todos estavam nas mãos de Felicity. E ele podia ver dali que ela tremia, o que diminuía ainda mais as chances de acertar. Sabendo que seria descoberto logo se posicionou e colocou a flecha na mira e num golpe lançou.

_Dangerous _pegou a flecha no ar e sorriu para Roy.

- Não me pegará desprevenido. – Disse convencido.

Felicity tinha ouvido a movimentação de Roy e sabia que ele lançaria a flecha e que era sua única chance de conseguir matar _Dangerous_, então assim que o bandido se gabou ela soltou a flecha e a viu perfurar o peito do homem. E mesmo sem querer ela sentia alegria, mas não sabia se era por matar o traficante ou acertar o alvo.

Assim que _Dangerous_ caiu no chão ela soltou o arco e correu até Oliver e o desamarrou e com um abraço apertado o segurou perto.

- Oh, Ollie, eu tive tanto medo. – Disse ela e começou a chorar, toda a adrenalina indo embora e a realidade da situação batendo em sua face.

- Shiiis, fique calma. Eu estou aqui. – Disse ele e cheirou os cabelos dela, era um meio de certificar que ela estava viva. Que estava ali com ele. – Licity, você nunca mais me sai do esconderijo, me ouviu? Quase morro em ver aquele idiota apontando a arma para você.

Ela então começou a sorrir em meio às lágrimas. Ela estava tão feliz que tudo acabou bem que nem ligava se tinha passado por tantos perigos. Com um braço em volta da cintura dele, Felicity o ajudou até onde estavam os outros. Diggle já tinha voltado à consciência, mas Sara ainda não e eles sabiam que teria que levá-la a um hospital, assim como Oliver.

- Precisamos de uma desculpa para ir ao hospital. – Falou Roy e pegou Sara nos braços.

- Que tal uma batida de carro? – Falou Felicity, como se estivesse escolhendo algo para o jantar.

- Por mim, tudo bem. – Falou Diggle.

- Eu só preciso de algumas aspirinas. – Resmungou Oliver e fez uma careta de dor.

- Aspirinas, raio-x, bandagem, esparadrapos...

- Ok. Entendi, preciso de um hospital. – Disse vencido e diminuiu os passos, observou enquanto os outros se afastavam e se virou para Felicity.

- Olhe, eu sei que você pode cuidar de si mesma, mas... eu quero que você fique no esconderijo, eu sei que se não fosse por você estaríamos mortos. Porém, eu preferiria está morto que perder você, me entende?

- Claro que sim, Ollie. E... acho que vou deixar você ser meu herói. – Disse ela e sorriu. – O mundo é muito perigoso. E me salvar e salvar todos vocês me deixou muito cansada, então acho que não terá uma próxima vez.

- Que bom. – Disse ele e a abraçou pela cintura a puxando para si e com um sorriso na face a beijou com paixão, arrancado um gemido dela.

Relutante ela se afastou dele e sorriu, estava feliz, aquela noite tinha sido mais uma batalha que venceram contra um dos caras maus. Mas então ela lembrou de algo:

- Olhe, não é porque eu não vou sair por ai lutando, que eu não queira aprender a disparar as flechas.

- Você quer? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Claro. Você tem noção de quantas mulheres vêm atrás de você? – Falou ela e balançou a cabeça incrédula, o deixando para trás e tagarelando. Balançando a cabeça Oliver pegou o arco que estava esquecido no chão e olhou pela última vez para _Dangerous_ e sorriu, aquele cara tinha desafiado sua nerd e foi totalmente surpreendido, não sabia ele da onde vinha o verdadeiro perigo.

**THE END**


End file.
